Golden Freddy Fazbear
Golden Freddy Fazbear = Golden Freddy Fazbear (referred to as Yellow Bear, in the game files) is a animatronic that appears in the Five Nights in Minecraft game series. Appearance Golden Freddy is dirty, light, and dark gold. He has a black top hat and black bow tie. He also has all black eyes (Or no eyes at all). Golden Freddy has black freckles, similar to Freddy. Behavior Five Nights in Minecraft Golden Freddy was unused in the Five Nights in Minecraft game, Herobrine was used only in this game. Five Nights in Minecraft: Revolution When checking CAM 6, the player will see a Freddy poster on the wall, that can become a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard. If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to the Office, Golden Freddy will have appeared within the Office. His appearance causes different images to flash on the screen for split seconds, along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the night guard, forcibly crashing the game. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Golden Freddy kills the night guard. Doing so will cause him to disappear. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the Party Hall camera poster (CAM 6), which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the Office. Custom Night After entering the customize night from the extras menu, inputting the A.I. levels 1-9-8-7 (the year of the bite of '87) on Night 7, Golden Freddy's jumpscare will play, crashing the game in the process. Trivia * In Five Nights in Minecraft: Revolution, Golden Freddy apparently has a girl laugh. * In the game Five Nights in Minecraft: Revolution, it is really easy to deflect Golden Freddy's jumpscare, just pull the monitor back up and he will leave the office until you see the poster again. * Golden Freddy is implied to be the one who ultimately killed Phone Guy, as his jumpscare noise plays at the end of the call. * Golden Freddy is the only being that is capable of crashing your game while Nightmare is only capable of restarting your game but is incapable of doing what Golden Freddy can do. |-|Withered Golden Freddy Fazbear = Withered Golden Freddy is a dead soul in a Golden Freddy suit. Appearance Withered Golden Freddy's appearance has not changed much. He does look more damaged than he did in the first game as he is missing one ear and has a few wires coming out of his eye socket. His head also appears to be tilting to the left instead of the right like he did so in Five Nights in Minecraft: Revolution. Behavior Withered Golden Freddy has two movement patterns, one is appearing in the Office Hall and jumpscaring you if you stare at it too long. The second version of his first movement is to appear as a disembodied head in the hall like the first time but instead, you don't look at it too long and put the monitor up, and then you put it down and he appears in your Office. His second movement is just to appear in the Office and then he will disappear if not putting the monitor down, he will jumpscare you as a disembodied head. The only way to evade the hallway jumpscare is to flash the flashlight quickly down the hallway, like a camera flash, and if he is there, the player should not use the flashlight until he goes away. If he appears in the office, put down the mask. A tactic that the player should use is when the monitor is put down, the player should immediately put on the mask. Trivia * Withered Golden Freddy acts the same in this game as the first as he appears at random times. * When his head is in the hall, it appears to be bigger than it actually is. It's unclear why this is, although golden Freddy could just be a hallucination or ghost, meaning that he wouldn't need to obey the laws of physics, which could also explain the teleporting and fading away.